Kira
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: Hebi takes on a new member... A small girl with no memories, and intense desire to track Uchiha Itachi as well. SasukeXKarin SasukeXOC ItachiXOC all in miniscule amounts. Don't count on updates.
1. An Offer

Yep.. This is a total one shot. I am so odd. Weird. Maybe I'll continue it later. Don't hold your breath for updates. I don't own Naruto, because it would be really twisted if I did. I definitely don't own Sasuke or Hebi. I hate Sasuke, why would I own him? Why did I type this? The same reason Itachi left Sasuke alive.. Life makes no sense! X) Hey, I do own 'Kira', as we're calling her.. So don't try to steal or clone her.. please. (Why would anyone do that?)

* * *

An Offer

A girl with blue hair bit her finger, drawing blood. She was kneeling in a cell with a scroll laid out in front of her. With the blood, she drew several kanji. Quickly, she started doing hand signs, murmuring something under her breath.

_There is only one memory that I need. The rest I should seal. I need to be careful, otherwise I might leave information that would break the seal. I can't even remember my name when I'm done with this._

As she finished the chain of signs, she eyed the door that was ajar in front of her. Slamming her hands down on the scroll, she tried to burn the feelings of horror she had felt here into her heart. The chakra was visible as light now, and it was climbing her arms. Despite the burning sensation, she kept still as the jutsu erased her past.

She opened her blue-gray eyes to see the dirty cell around her. She couldn't understand why she was here, all she knew was fear. Something about the place was unsettling. The only light was coming from a door hanging off its hinges. Confused and scared, she ran from the place.

She ran desperately through halls and finally came up from the underground maze. Everything she had seen had been in ruins. Even without her memories, she knew that it was dangerous here still. Whatever had caused this had not passed. She dashed through the dense forest that hid the entrance to the lair.

The girl ran and ran. She did not stop until long after night had fallen. The landscape had somehow become barren and rocky without her noticing. Tired beyond what was reasonably possible, she crumpled under a brush and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hebi picked its way over the mountains slowly. They were in no rush at the moment. Sasuke led the way, Karin following close behind with Juugo. Suigetsu was a little farther off, complaining about the walk. 

"Sasuke, aren't you tired yet?" he pleaded. "Let's take a rest stop."

Sasuke ignored him and continued on. Karin stopped staring at Sasuke long enough to crane her head around and yell at Suigetsu. "Shut up! You're annoying Sasuke-kun and I."

"Whatever.." he grunted, shrugging her off.

Meanwhile, Juugo trudged on, silent through the pair's constant fighting. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, his eyes fixed on something to their left.

"What is it?" Karin asked, leaning closer to him. Sasuke pulled away and ignored her. He trotted over to whatever it was that had caught his eye. The rest of Hebi followed like a bunch of small dogs. Juugo was the first to see what had captured Sasuke's attention.

"A shoe?" Juugo said, slightly alarmed. They had come across quite few dead. Most had died of starvation after running from Orochimaru's lair.

Sasuke still refused to speak, and grabbed the shoe, to find a whole body attached. Roughly he pulled out a beaten up looking girl. She turned and began to wake.

"What?" she was breathless from shock. Hebi stood silent. She was actually quite pretty. Her long ponytail came half way down her back, and her blue hair had a purple sheen. Even more oddly captivating were her light blue gray eyes. She wore a simple black shirt and capris. They were rumpled from sleep and a fishnet under shirt showed at the neck.

Suigetsu was the first to recover. "And who exactly may you be?" he smiled sadistically at her. She flinched and brought her legs up to her chest. "Hm?" he leaned down, securing his large sword in the ground with a sickening thunk.

"Uh.. I'm.." she was scared and her thoughts were scattered. She stuttered, unable to remember anything, except for the face of a mysterious man. She mused over the handsome face, while Hebi looked her over.

"Back off!" Juugo stepped forward, pushing Suigetsu back a little ways. "Can't you see how scared she is?"

"It makes her all the more beautiful.." he leered at her, making her cringe again.

She didn't want to look at the man anymore, so she took in the rest of the people standing above her. The girl was somehow familiar, as was the other man who had stopped the guy with the sword. Her eyes stopped on Sasuke. He looked almost exactly like the man she remembered.

"W-who are you?" she mumbled in awe.

"Hey, we're asking the questions here," Karin stepped up commandingly. "Don't think you can speak to him like that. Answer us now. Who are YOU?"

Sasuke pretended that Karin had remained silent. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl narrowed her eyes, annoying Karin even further. The man she recalled looked like this guy in front of her, but even without her memories, she could tell the difference. "Is there another Uchiha?" she asked, gaining her courage.

"Uchiha Itachi.." The edge in Sasuke's voice was chilling. Then he added in grudging tone, "My brother…"

It clicked in her mind. The man had to be Uchiha Itachi. She couldn't remember anything but his face. He had to be important. Suddenly finding him was imperative. "Can you take me to him.?"

Hebi fell into a paralyzed silence again. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was she searching for him like he was? He had known something was off the minute he had seen her shoe. "Why?" Sasuke's only question was so short and simple in wording, but the answers were more complex than easily explained.

The girl hung her head before answering. "I'm not quite sure." Each word was chosen carefully. "He is all I remember. I would have told my name, if I knew it myself."

Sasuke stared at her blatantly. Then offering his hand, much to Karin's horror, he made a proposal. "Come with us. We are searching for the same man, probably for the same reasons. Join me."

She looked him like a lost puppy. Grasping his hand with one of her own trembling ones, she agreed. "Okay." She said, as Sasuke helped her up.

"We are called Hebi. I am the leader." Sasuke told her, still holding her hand and placing another on her shoulder. "You are one of us now."

The girl nodded in a dazed way. Karin glared at her. She didn't like the way Sasuke offered her his hand or looked at her. _This girl has to go._

Sasuke let her go and began walking. The rest of Hebi followed. The mysterious girl stood, dumbfounded, watching them go. "Hurry, Kira!" Juugo called back.

She caught up to him. "Did you know me?" she asked, anxious at the use of a name.

Juugo smiled at her warmly. "No. You just look like a Kira."

She blushed at his thought. She hardly knew him, and he was being so kind. "Thanks.." she murmured.

_Kira.. Is that a name that fits me? I wouldn't know. I don't know who I am anymore…_A million questions were floating in her mind. Hopefully, finding Uchiha Itachi would answer them. Unsure of the road ahead, she followed Hebi's lead toward something unknown.

* * *

Okay.. Yep. This is so odd. Give me reviews! Please.. tell me I'm a screwed up person with a sick imagination. This is a one shot I've had for a while too. I'm on a oneshot trip. I don't have any more planned. If you want me to update, please review and tell me. Otherwise, it ends here. 


	2. Friends

Okie dokie.. I really truly dislike this fan fiction idea, but I said I would conitnue it. I forced this chapter, so I don't know how well I wrote it. I'm trying to keep them all non-OOC, but that's a little harder for me than most people, so in short... Don't expect much. Any way here's my continuation...!!

* * *

Friends

It was her first night camping with them. Most things hadn't gone over too horribly, but Kira was quickly growing weary of Karin. She seemed to have the constant need to push her way between Kira and Sasuke.

Earlier when they had sat down to rest, Kira had ended up between Sasuke and Juugo, for a moment at least. It wasn't a full minute before Karin had shoved Kira uncomfortably close to Juugo and slid in between herself and Sasuke. But that had passed, and now it was late into the night. All five of them desperately needed sleep.

Unsure what to do, Kira stayed close to Karin. _Maybe I did something to offend her. If I talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand and I can make a friend._ Kira watched as Karin made herself comfortable away from most of the group, but still within sight of Sasuke.

Blushing, Kira kneeled down next to her. "Would you mind if I slept here… By you?"

Karin narrowed her eyes over her shoulder. "You've got some serious audacity to ask that." She turned back, scooting slightly away.

Kira's mouth fell open. "W-what do you mean? If I offended you somehow… I'm sorry! I never meant to."

Glaring at her, Karin sat up. "You're either truly one of the stupidest girls I've ever met, or the biggest bitch."

Biting her lip, Kira twisted her fingers in shock. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. "What do you mean? I just want…" She sighed, hesitant to finish.

"You want _what_?" Karin snapped.

She continued meekly. "I was hoping we could be friends…"

Shooting her another dirty look, Karin hissed, "Don't give me that bullshit." Laying down with her back to her, she added, "Stay away from Sasuke…"

"Wait, _what_ did you say?!" Kira asked, raising her voice. Her face burned with a horrified blush as she hoped she had misheard Karin.

Bolting back upright, Karin scowled at her. "I SAID, stay away from Sasuke! I found him first, so back off!"

Shaking her head, "Wait a second…" Kira glared back. "_You_ think that _I_ like… **Sasuke?!**"

"I don't 'think,' I _know_!" Karin hissed again.

Narrowing her eyes in disgust, Kira gathered herself and trudged away. She didn't want to be near the rest of Hebi, especially not Karin, while she slept. Her angry trail had led her a little farther into the forest than she had planned when she decided she was comfortable.

Sighing in frustrated dejection, she curled up next to a tree. The roots and trunk still held some of the day's warmth and were of slight comfort. Her eyes had slid shut, and she was almost asleep when there was the soft sound of breaking twigs. Turning slowly, her gaze met with Sasuke's silent stare.

There was an awkward silence as she reawakened fully. "W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning against the tree lightly.

"I was going to sleep…" She trailed off, nervous to be looking up at him, yet again.

"Hmph…" He started to walk away. Before he was out of sight, he stopped, glancing back at her. "Everyone else prefers to sleep in a group. You're the first, besides me, to choose the solitude."

She knit her eyebrows together in confusion, but he was gone before she could figure what it was she wanted to ask. The conversation was already beginning to trouble her, but keeping up with Hebi had taken a lot out of her. Kira pulled her knees to her chest, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Dawn broke slowly, and Hebi rose with it, shaking off sleep and preparing to move on. They were almost ready to move out when Juugo noticed they were missing someone.

"What happened to Kira?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"She's gone," Suigetsu said slowly, turning about himself to see if she anywhere nearby.

"Does it matter?" Karin glared at Juugo, annoyed that he had taken note of the newcomer's absence. "We don't need someone like her."

Sasuke shot her a severe look. "We don't really need you either."

Sucking in a shaky breath, she shrank, unnerved to realize how Sasuke saw her. After an uncomfortable moment, she quietly made a suggestion. "Maybe we should find her."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke was loping towards the forest. "Stay here."

Juugo nodded as Suigetsu took a seat on the ground. Karin crossed her arms displeased with the recent turn of events.

* * *

Kira rolled onto her back, stretching her legs and arms. _Where am I?_ Something nagged at her half asleep brain. Slowly the other day came back to her. _I'm traveling with Hebi… And Karin hates my guts._ Eyes still closed, she grimaced. _Things could have gone better last night._

There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. Catching her breath she whipped around, wide-eyed, to see Sasuke sitting on his heels with an amused glare. "We're leaving."

"Oh." She replied, not sure what else to say. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she pulled herself off the ground to follow to the area where the rest of Hebi had stayed.

The steady crunch of leaves and sticks beneath their feet emphasized the silence between them. Still uneasy around him, Kira glanced up at Sasuke through her parted bangs. Taking a deep breath, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you chase me down to leave. Next time I'll stay with the group…"

"Hm," He ignored her for the most part, still leading her through the treacherous terrain. "Don't worry about Karin." The sunlight hit her abruptly as she followed him through a pair of pines and into clearing, distracting her from his words.

Karin gaped to see Kira tagging close behind Sasuke again. Catching Karin's scathing look, Kira made a point to move away from Sasuke as quickly as possible without attracting his attention.

The first thing she noticed, besides Karin's nasty glare, was Juugo's genuine relief at seeing her. Wanting to avoid Karin and Sasuke, she edged next to him.

"Hi," she mumbled, timing her step to his as they continued on their journey.

"Nice to know Karin didn't eat you alive during the night." Juugo grinned.

She laughed nervously. "I don't know about tomorrow night though…" Kira forced a smile.

"I'm sure Sasuke has already said this to you, but don't worry about her," he replied, stepping gingerly over a large, warped tree root.

"She just feels threatened because she knows she's not as good looking," Suigetsu glanced at her before smirking maliciously at Karin's back.

Spinning around and adjusting her glasses, Karin yelled back. "I heard that! You had best shut up, Suigetsu!"

Shifting his sword, he laughed quietly, thinking of the next irritating remark her could aim at her. Juugo sighed. Side-glancing at Kira he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "This… All over again. Day in and day out, get used to it."

She smiled nervously, keeping pace with him as they moved ahead of Karin and Suigetsu, who were by know almost nose to nose, arguing loudly._ One friend, one enemy, one helpful mystery… and a sword carrying annoyance… This is definitely an interesting group.

* * *

_So yep. Here's what I've got for you. This is my 'Christmas Update'! XD I hope it wasn't too bad. So erm... PLEASE REVIEW! and... MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


	3. Fireside

_Mmm. Sugarcult pwns. Anyway, a recent reviewer pointed out it'd been almost a year since I'd updated this... How shameful. I hate this fic. It puts me to sleep. So, I hope this chapter is okay... I rushed it and couldn't get into the story. I didn't spend much time editting, so it might have typos. Feel free to give storyline suggestions._

* * *

Fireside

They had been walking all day, and although Kira was silent, she had to agree with Suigetsu. The heat was beating down on them, and it was becoming nearly unbearable. In the barren mountainside landscape, shade was hard to come by.

"Sasuke- it's hot… let's take a break!" The swordsman whined.

Karin yelled sharply over her shoulder, irritated at the interruption to her unending flirtation. "We need to keep moving, so stop complaining!"

Suigetsu groaned. "This sword is heavy…"

"Then you shouldn't have brought it!" Eyes flashing behind her glasses, Kira could see the argument progressing towards a full on fist fight.

Tired and sweaty, Kira hung her head, not caring to hear the rest of the squabble. The trek continued at a snail's pace, Suigetsu and Karin going back and forth, while the rest of them remained silent. Juugo was lumbering and provided a decent amount of shade. Kira was tempted to take refuge beside him, but felt guilty as she noted how he had no shelter of his own. If everyone else was going to suffer, she should do so as well.

After a while she looked up. At some point, Hebi had come to a halt, and she was still trudging forward. Kira blushed, embarrassed to be caught with her guard down. All eyes were on her, some in contempt, and others in worry. As she surveyed them, her gaze fell upon Sasuke. He was frowning, but she couldn't cipher if he was upset with her or not.

Looking Kira over, the young Uchiha took in her appearance. She was white, even after brightening her cheeks with heat. Her body looked limp, and even though she wasn't panting, he could see her chest heave with each breath. Spending a moment in thought, he realized she was probably unused to so much travel. Looking his team over, Sasuke devised a plan.

"Kira, come here." Sasuke motioned for her to come to him, much to Karin's irritation. Suddenly he turned his back to her. "Get on."

She stared for a moment, completely shocked. "G—get on… your back?"

"Yes." He sounded impatient.

Catching a murderous look from Karin, she weighed it against Sasuke's tone of voice. Deciding Sasuke was the more threatening one, she climbed onto his back awkwardly. She didn't enjoy being so close to him. It was hot, and uncomfortable to have one body against another. To make it even more awkward was the fact that riding on his back required her to wrap her legs around his hips and hold onto his neck and shoulders.

As soon as she had felt him slide his hands under her knees, she'd wanted down. The only thing that stopped her was her fatigue. The moment she was off her feet, her body quit on her. She didn't have much left, and was in disbelief at how horribly she had handled the trip. Consenting in full finally, she shifted slightly until they were both comfortable.

As they restarted their walk, Kira vaguely realized that Sasuke was carrying her in Juugo's shadow. She rued the choice to not have done that on her own earlier. Trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, Kira found herself slowly falling asleep. The sun was moving over them, but she'd lost interest in it. Her eyes were sore and she leaned on Sasuke letting her chest rest against his back.

That was a mistake. She crumbled again, much the same way she had when he'd first picked her up. Struggling to stay awake, she buried her face in the small collar of his shirt. She was surprised to find him free from sweat, but then acknowledged that may only have been because she dressed in black, while he wore white. Even more baffling was how clean he smelled. She wondered if he kept from the group because he found places to bathe. Kira felt her face burn as she realized how long it been since she'd showered. Pushing the thought aside, she tried to ignore the many odd things surrounding Uchiha Sasuke. But in her success, she found failure, and ended up asleep on his back.

* * *

Karin watched as Kira laid her head on the back of Sasuke's neck. _There's no way I'll let her seduce Sasuke! He's mine!_

* * *

A few hours later Kira woke up. They'd left the rocky terrain behind, and were in a thinly forested area. She was still riding Sasuke's back. A knot twisted in her stomach as she realized she was hanging on him shamelessly. Straightening up slightly, she pulled away from him. "I-I can walk…!"

Throwing her a glance over his shoulder, Sasuke put her down wordlessly. Instead of continuing the way she thought they would, the Uchiha made a visual sweep of their surroundings. "Let's set up camp."

Without wasting time, Hebi began making themselves comfortable. Camp was up quickly. With Karin and Suigetsu already arguing, and Juugo's attention captured by the fight, Kira realized she was left in the corner with Sasuke. She felt her heart drop. He'd surely say something that unnerved her, even though it shouldn't; and Karin would eat her alive after. She sighed, feeling a pit of dread in her stomach.

Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes. He was curious about her, but oddly hesitant to ask. _Kira… A girl with no memories… Except for the face of Itachi…_ It was the last thought that made his skin crawl. But that was why he kept her close. By keeping her next to him, he might find Itachi. "Kira…" He watched her jump. Swallowing his apprehension, Sasuke asked, "Is it true that you only remember his face?"

She blinked, processing the question slowly. After a moment, she pulled her eyes away and replied quietly. "Yes."

"Hmm." He mulled over her answer and then made a decision. Sasuke put an arm around her. "I want you to stay by my side," He said without showing much feeling.

"W-wha?" She jumped away. By now the rest of Hebi was watching them.

Sasuke ignored them. "Stay by me, and I can get your memories back… Then we will find Uchiha Itachi."

Kira relaxed a little bit. "Get my memories back… and find Itachi…" Catching his unfathomable gaze, she was able to disregard Karin's glare a moment longer. "I want to find Itachi." Something inexplicable twisted in her stomach. She wanted to find the elder Uchiha more than she'd like to admit.

"Good." Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke-kun, come over here and sit next to me!" Karin patted a spot next to her hip, shooting Kira a nasty glare when she thought Sasuke wasn't looking. Catching the hateful looks passing between them, the Uchiha stood and turned to walk away. "Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Karin called, jumping up.

He looked over his shoulder quickly. "Stay here. Don't follow me."

Hebi fell silent, including Karin, and they watched him disappear. _This is her fault…_ The redhead decided, seeing how Kira avoided her eyes. _I won't let her take him from me!_ Filled with a new sense of determination, she reseated herself away from the group. _I refuse to just take this… That girl will see soon enough._

Kira sighed, unable to look the others in the eye with embarrassment. _I'm damned… _Tired and downbeat, she wondered what had happened to her memories, and realized how much she wanted them back. _Sasuke… He will get them back for me…? Only because he wants information though… _She was momentarily troubled by the thought of him using her. Shaking it off, she decided she'd rather have him use her than never discover the truth.

* * *

_Blar... Sucketh. So, tell me how horrid it is, and how you never want me to update this again, plz... so... **ReViEw**_


	4. Seizure

_I accidently started the next chapter... For the first time I got into typing this and stopped checking page numbers... Scary stuff!_

* * *

Seizure

The night had passed disturbingly similarly to their first, and now they were moving out. Sasuke was in the lead with Suigetsu and Juugo trailing. Karin kept pace up front, trying to force conversation the mute Uchiha. Kira on his opposite side, squirmed as Sasuke turned to look her direction, completely ignorant of Karin. A vicious scowl from the other was noted and feared behind his attention.

"There is a village just beyond the edge of the forest," He gestured with the arm on Karin's side, closing himself off from her in and in on Kira. Kira slowed her pace only slightly, growing more and more frightened of the flashing eyes over Sasuke's shoulder. "We will stop there and gather information."

She took heed of the way he omitted any option of failure. "Alright…" Kira nodded.

"I'm sure we will find something important," Karin smiled at him, trying draw his focus from Kira. "Someone in this village is undoubtedly associated with Akatsuki… Right Sasuke?"

For the first time since they had set out, he turned towards her. "I have no idea." The words were harsh and she fell silent. "I plan to comb any and every place possible… One way or another I _will_ track him down."

"Oh…" She appeared momentarily abashed, lowering her chin to look at him above her glasses. "Then you only heard rumors?"

Sasuke seemed more irritated than usual abruptly and on a whim, granted her another tongue-lashing. "I didn't hear anything. This is the first village we've passed." Karin's eyes widened and she nodded slightly, desperate to gain his favor rather than his temper. Kira shrank away from them, glancing back in hopes of finding Juugo. The idea was shot down immediately. "Kira," His voice made the gesture of his arm an order and she obeyed.

A sigh escaped her as they reached the village's entrance. Kira looked up, reading the sign. _Tanzaku…?_ It was an odd name, and something interesting to ponder besides Suigetsu's whining and Sasuke's menacing focus on her. Fingers wrapped around her arm and she was ripped from her musings.

Irritation flashed in Sasuke's eyes, but he pulled her into Hebi's huddle nonetheless. Once again, Karin didn't fail to notice the attention she was paid and Kira was given another glower. Wondering if she was losing her mind, she sidled up to Sasuke, using him as a shield from Karin. _I can't take this…!_

"Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo," The Uchiha began by addressing each of his initiates. "I want the three of you to scour the village. Find anything you can, and report back to me. I will be in the hotel." The others nodded and Kira wondered how they would know which hotel was mentioned. Apparently, the answer was not hers to have as they disappeared. Now he turned to her. "You will stay with me."

His tone left no room for argument, but Kira persisted anyway. "C-can't I go with them?"

Sasuke shook his head dismissively. "I don't trust you."

That should have been the end of it, but the idea of being trapped with him and no hope of reprieve was more than she could take lying down. "I'll stay with Karin," she offered, cringing as she realized what she had said.

This time he glared at her. "She'll eat you alive," he scoffed. "Stop arguing with me."

They walked through the busy avenues briskly, and he made it hard to keep up. Kira shot him a look of venom behind his back. _He __**orders**__ me to stay with him, and then tries to ditch me…!_ As she surveyed the crowds, she wondered if she could slip away. _Maybe agreeing to travel with them was a mistake. _As if he had heard her thoughts, Sasuke came up from her back, latching onto her arm once again.

"Don't." He hissed, and that was all she needed to hear.

The check in passed quickly, and she felt as though she was walking in a daze. Regret was growing in her stomach and her eyes frantically searched for some escape. Suddenly her gaze fell back to him. Sasuke pulled open the door, waiting for Kira to enter. She stared for a moment, dread filling her. Impatience colored his manner and she scuttled into the room, praying that his temper would pass.

* * *

Karin entered one of the shadier shops off the side of a hectic street. It was a local strip club with busty waitresses and drunk men. She smirked, undoing a few of the buttons on her shirt. _They make this too easy…_ Picking up a tray of shots, she set out, following the rounds of other flirtatious employees.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the key from the door and noticed a look of complete terror cover Kira. She was now thoroughly trapped in the rented room, and he had the only means of escape in his hand. He frowned, giving her a warning glance before he set off into the bathroom. Displeasure twisted her face as he disappeared behind the restroom's door and locked that as well.

* * *

The shower handle made a horrendous creak as he turned it, undressing to allow the water to warm. He set his clothes on one part of the counter as was careful with the large set of scrolls he had been concealing. Preferably, he wouldn't have taken everything into the cramped bathroom, but it was enough to have a girl sitting in the next room with questionable integrity.

Steam was building, and he tested the water with his hand. A decent shower once in a while was more of a blessing than anyone back in Konoha knew. As he stepped in, he pushed away the brief remembrance of his former life and set his mind to the task of sorting out Kira and the problems she represented.

* * *

She contorted her fingers and pulled at her hands in her lap. _Damn him!_ Kira fought the urge to pound on the floor boards. They were on the second story, and the last thing she needed was extra attention from the management. _What the hell is he thinking? What was I thinking when I agreed to this?_Her eyes flashed towards the door that emanated the sounds of running water. With her frustration it had become debatable whether she could smash the door and steal the key from Sasuke. _Dammit, why even waste the time? I'll just crack down the front door!_ Clenching her fists, Kira jumped up, ready to give the door a thorough beating.

The bathroom door opened up behind her and she froze, halfway to her feet. _What the-?! Does he read minds or just shower that fast?!_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kira slumped back down to the floor, diverting her gaze. She could feel him staring, and sweat trickled down her back. Only then did she realize it was high noon and she was sitting in front of a window. The sound of his footsteps temporarily distracted her and she picked up the stare he'd dropped.

Kira bit her lip. He was carrying his shirt, rather than wearing it, but that wasn't what held her attention. Showing from the crisp white folds were several large scrolls. "Did you have those this whole time?" she blurted sharply.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed back, not about to let her whip him with words.

She grimaced. "How did you conceal those?" As he settled across from her, he dropped the mass of cloth he was carrying. The purple sarong and its rope tie tumbled into a small heap with the coat-like shirt and arm warmers. Taking a good look at him finally, he appeared half the size he had before, and only equally as menacing. "Oh."

Ignoring her, Sasuke opened one of the scrolls, laying them in front of his lap. Again, Kira gawked at him. Suddenly self-conscious of her actions, she pulled back and moved to a cooler corner. She fidgeted into place, aware of her sweat again. _…Gross…_Arms wrapped around her knees, her gaze fell back to Sasuke, who was leaning intently over an obnoxiously sized scroll. She glared at him, cursing her lack of the y chromosome. _Damn… It's hot… I wish I was a boy… _Boredom and silence nagged her and her glower fell from her face. Curiosity rose as subconscious distraction. "Sasuke," she called to him across the room slowly, testing his name in her mouth. He glanced up. "What's in those scrolls?"

The Uchiha gave her a solid once over. "You don't remember anything?"

Her eyes went wide and she turned white. "…no… nothing… at all…"

"Do you understand who Uchiha Itachi is?"

She blinked. "He…" Kira stumbled over her words. She could recall everything back to when she had come across Hebi, but behind that was black. Memories had become unending darkness, and the face that supposedly belonged to Uchiha Itachi was hazy and faded, as though repeatedly erased. The answer she had for his question would not suffice. "He… He is your elder brother…" Sasuke tensed, but he remained attentive, knowing she would break under his stare. Once more she raked her brain for answers, none were to be found. "I…I can't remember anything… I don't know where I came from, I don't know what I like, what I hate… I don't even know my own name…" Frustration sent her to successful recollections of her time traveling with him. An abrupt realization fell over her. "Karin mentioned 'Akatsuki'…?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes." The question he was expecting had begun to form on her lips, and he answered. "He is an affiliate of Akatsuki. If we track them, we will find him."

"Oh." Silence fell between them once again. Kira frowned into her lap. _Uchiha Itachi…_ She tried to conjure his face on the back of her eyelids. The picture of his face was slow in coming. _Where are you?_ The face she recalled was indifferent, distant, and irrevocably beautiful. Almost desperate, she reached deeper into her consciousness for him.

Pain exploded in her back and she crumbled to her knees with a howl. Sasuke was at her side in an instant, trying to still her sudden thrashing. Kira kicked out her legs, trying to push his hands off her, but hitting air. She could feel Sasuke's fingers and the warmth of his body, but now her sight was gone and her body refused to listen to her. The memory slipped away and she collapsed over him.

"Are you alright?" It was the closest he had come away from anger or indifference. "What happened?"

She ordered her limp body to recoil from his lap, but only trembling resulted. "I… I dunno…" Her tongue slipped over the syllables. _Did I have a seizure?_ The thought stilled her. "I… I-I w-wass…thry…" The attempt at speech failed, and she wriggled in his grip. _At least I can still accomplish uncoordinated movement._ The idea gave little comfort.

"Calm down." He propped her up, keeping her close in case of another fit. Sasuke frowned. She was indeed tiny and she fit neatly in his lap under his arm. He watched her attempt to nod and cupped her face. Using only a moment's hesitation, he turned her face to his. Her eyes flashed pure rage and humiliation, but her muscles denied her the ability to glare at him. Satisfied with what he saw there he rested her head against his shoulder. He could feel her blood thrumming through and the hammer of her heart. An ominous aura radiated from her, but he would not be frightened into submission.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, sure that she would rip from his grip when she had the strength. Unafraid, he let his mind wander. _I never told her Itachi was older…_ It was a piece of evidence that she was a spy or double-agent of sorts, his worst conclusion. But then he thought ahead to the moments after. They had fallen silent and then she'd launched into a seizure of sorts. It appeared ironic that they should speak of her past and then she should have a fit. _Her memories aren't erased… They're sealed…_

New possibilities erupted in his head. If she still carried her past somewhere, all they had to do was unlock it. With certainty, he knew she would have a sealing mark on her body. All that was left was to find it.

* * *

_This was a rather odd piece of the story. The next chapter will take it in a different direction... Something more PG, rather than my usual PG 13... lol **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	5. Wind

_I am blown away that anyone would read THIS fic, out of all the ones I write... Why THIS? It's crap... I'm not sure why I'm still writing, but I am._

_Go read one of my other fics- something worth reading._

* * *

Wind

"Yeah… In the Wind Country…" The man answered, his eyes never once reaching her face.

Karin smiled, leaning forward and crossing her arms under her chest. "You're sure?" she cooed sweetly.

He leered at her. "Absolutely positive."

His hand never made it halfway to his destination. The table cracked under his weight as Karin threw him over it face-first. The other customers turned in shock. She dropped a vicious heel into his back, splitting the table cleanly and causing the man to howl in pain.

Giving him a nasty look, she scoffed, "Bastard." Whistles and cat-calls mixed with amazed gossiping as Karin re-buttoned her shirt and stalked from the bar. _Sasuke-kun will be pleased, at least._

* * *

"Oi…" Suigetsu groaned behind Juugo, slumping with the over sized sword across his back. "Slow down."

The other sighed heavily. _This is useless… We might as well go back and tell Sasuke we couldn't find anything._ Juugo turned, eyeing him. "Let's go."

"What?" He straightened up, guessing at Juugo's thoughts by his posture.

"Let's turn back," The decision came through gritted teeth and over crossed arms. "We won't find anything out like this. We should just go back and tell Sasuke our end of the mission was a failure."

Suigetsu snorted. "You sound upset about it… Don't be." In answer to a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Karin will have found some kind of lead by now… Who cares what we did or didn't come across?"

The idea did little to comfort him, but Juugo had to agree. Despite all the faults Karin carried, she was deadly efficient in information gathering. Sasuke had sent them out as well more for precaution than actual practicality. They had done little more than wander the town, but it was nearing sunset and they turned back.

* * *

Her eyes were closed, and Sasuke shifted under her, feeling Kira's hair tangled over his arm. She had fallen asleep and he had used the time to thoroughly check what bit of skin she was showing for a seal mark. Her arms and shins had proved clean, as he had expected. The bit of skin below her neck and all around her face was clear of it as well. _It has to be here…_ The only other easily confirmed spot would be the back of her neck. If the seal wasn't there, it would be debatable that she'd let him check the rest of her for it. There was hope she could find it herself, but most tattoos left by the process were out of the wearer's easy reach. But now he realized the memories were also usually stitched and made to cover what had been hidden. However, it was clear whoever had done this to her wanted all to know she a walking mystery. _A distraction from something larger? But then why the seizure?_ Now unsure of his own choice to shelter her, he looked over her once again.

She was thin and appeared twig-like, but against him, she felt more weighted than she looked. Her body didn't give under touch and he realized she was pure muscle. His gaze slid over her features. Thin eyes, a full mouth, and despite being small, she was neatly proportioned. For a striking moment she reminded him of Karin. He stared harder at her, trying to discover what had trigger the connection. The two girls had nothing in common personality wise, and Kira seemed to have the attractive opposite of all of Karin's attributes. As Sasuke dissected the thought, he wondered at it. After a short while, he prepared to let it rest. As he relaxed and surrendered the idea, his answer found him.

By all standards, Karin was striking, and in a similar way, so was Kira. It was an odd notion to digest. Karin, so bent on getting his attention, and Kira intent on escaping, shared the strange allure of seduction. Suddenly, Sasuke was uncomfortable with having her curled against him. The urge to shove her out of his lap was nearly overwhelming, but then he thought back to the design of her seizure and memory seal. Despite an abrupt aversion to her, he would need to keep her close, for now.

* * *

The door flew open with Karin behind it. Sasuke glared back as she entered, Juugo and Suigetsu flanking her. All three froze, eyes locked on the scene in front of them. Kira still appeared thoroughly unconscious and was fast asleep in the cradle of Sasuke's arms.

Before any comments could be made, the Uchiha locked gazes with Juugo. "She had some kind of seizure." Karin smirked momentarily until returning to her glower.

"Do you know why?" Juugo took a step forward. "Is she alright?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She seems fine. I believe she's merely sleeping it off."

"It figures," her tone was dripping with abhorrence. "The moment she's here alone, she launches into some kind of fit…" Karin snorted, crossing her arms.

"Enough." His eyes flashed and Sasuke regained a firm hand on the room. Hebi seated themselves in a loose circle. "Report. What did you find?"

Juugo hung his head and Suigestu answered for them. "Nothing. Nothing at all." All eyes narrowed towards him, and the group was collectively frustrated by his attitude.

"Well," Karin smiled again, wincing as she glanced towards Sasuke. "I found something, and I would deem it a rather reliable source." She paused, basking in the attention of the room, only Sasuke's impatient stare egging her on. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I was in a local establishment and I found a man, thoroughly drunk, talking about 'men in cloaks' and threatening some others at the table…" She adjusted her glasses momentarily. "After some… persuasion… He told me something about them being in the Land of Wind."

Sasuke nodded, his irritation fading slightly. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Karin spoke for them all, not even needing to glance at Juugo and Suigetsu.

The Uchiha sighed, his eyes drifting back to his comatose burden. "We leave as soon as Kira is fit for travel." Disparity rose among them, but it was quelled by Sasuke's confidence in his idea before it reached their lips.

* * *

While the rest of Hebi had lined themselves against the walls and fallen asleep, Sasuke frowned at the tangle of limbs collapsed against him. He had no idea when she would wake, and he wanted to make sure he was there for it. Kira appeared uninjured, merely shaken, and by all explanations should come around soon. Still, she was unmoving.

His body had begun to cramp under her, and he sifted her weight. As he readjusted, he almost threw her in reaction to some unknown movement. Regaining himself, he frowned at her. She shifted again, apparently unaware of him as anything other than a piece of furniture. It was tempting to shake her awake, but he was unsure of how it might affect her recovery. In frustration, Sasuke sighed.

Tired with waiting, and fighting discomfort and lack of sleep, he moved her again, trying once more to ease her gentle but steady weight on him. This time she wriggled in a manner that bordered defiance. Losing his patience, he nudged her again. Abruptly Kira's eyes flew open. They stared at each other for a moment before he shoved her out of his lap.

"Oof!" She tumbled onto her back, groping the wooden floor in the near darkness. "What?!"

"You were out all day," Sasuke hissed, not wanting her to wake their company. "Everyone is sleeping now. Be quiet."

Her head spun. _Out all day? How…?_ She tried to remember what had happened. Slowly it came back, like sand through a straw. Her face burned as she remembered the seizure and her inability to control herself. Kira bit her lip, recalling the way he had gripped her, and was suddenly much less comfortable around him. _I passed out…_ An ache became apparent in her back and elbows. _My elbows…? He threw me… from where?_ The blood drained from her face, and only her sudden stillness hinted for Sasuke at the churning in her brain. _His lap?!_ "You _asshole_!"

Surprise held him in shock for a moment, and that was all it took for her to heel him as hard as she could in the leg. "Ow!" Without thinking, he grabbed her ankle, twisting her on the floor and locking her knee joint. A gasp of pain of reached Sasuke and he once again tossed her away from him. "Don't kick me," he growled, trying to preserve some sense of dignity.

"You low down _bastard_!" Kira's glare was now visible in the moonlight drifting in through the window. "How _dare_ you touch me!"

Again, he stared at her, completely puzzled. "_Touch you?_" Suddenly realization fizzled in his sluggish brain. He watched her start to retort and cut her off. "Don't flatter yourself."

Her eyes turned into saucers. "_Flatter myself?_" Kira pulled herself into a sitting position. "I'm not Karin," she scoffed, her face made of stone.

In a business-like manner, Sasuke sighed and refolded himself against the wall to hold his distance from her. "Then we're done with this conversation."

"Yes, yes we are." She practically spat at him. Once glance around the room told her their argument had been nothing more than whispers and about as disrupting to the Hebi's sleeping pattern as a gusty wind. Shooting him as scathing a look as she could muster, she clambered over to Karin.

Shame colored her for a moment. Karin hated her. Kira had tried to take the supposed high road on their differences, but fallen from it as soon as Sasuke backed her into a corner. Taking a deep breath and preparing for a hectic morning, she lined herself up next to the generally agitated konoichi.

* * *

The morning was bright and oddly enough, not one of them had glanced back when they left the town. Suigestu appeared too tired as of the early hours to pick a fight with Karin, and the haughty konoichi had readily taken notice of Kira's distaste for Sasuke's company. Juugo had been walking in steady silence, every once in a while grinning at Kira. She gave him a dirty look in return, unable to decipher the meaning in his smiles.

They stayed moving as a single group, but as they spread out, each became isolated. From Kira's vantage point at the end of the procession, she could see Karin gesture as she spoke animatedly to Sasuke, who was about as responsive as the surrounding trees. Suigetsu was still dazed with tiredness and Juugo kept his mysterious smiles.

Knowing they were too far behind to be overheard, Kira hissed to him, "What is with that?!"

"With what?" He grinned jovially once more, serving only to annoy her more.

"With the constant leers?" She frowned at him. "Why do you keep giving that _look_?'

He smiled as inexplicably as before. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" She growled, quickly losing patience.

Juugo sighed at her childish behavior. "Take a look up front at Karin and Sasuke." He gestured towards them. The scene was the same as before. Karin was still going on, trying to force a conversation that wouldn't happen.

"Your point?" she mumbled sullenly.

He smiled at her as though she were a little girl. "Don't you get it?" She was ready to retort but he continued. "Karin's trying so hard to get his attention by talking to him and putting herself right by him…"

Kira grimaced. "Yeah, it's disgusting… And I should care about her exploits because…?"

Juugo laughed softly. "You don't get it…" She made a face that said she'd had just about enough. "All you have to is walk up and Sasuke can't pull his focus away from you." He was surprised when she showed him rage in place of the coy elation he'd expected.

"Like I give a damn." Kira crossed her arms, tightening her grip on her own arms until her nails bit into her skin. Their exchange through the night returned to her. "He's an ass. I hope Karin gets her teeth into him and never lets go…" Juugo stared at her in surprise. "He deserves someone like her. They're perfect for each other," she scoffed.

"Alright…" He answered warily. "If that's how you feel about it…" After a moment he chuckled softly.

"What was that?" She snapped, still irritable, but not as she had been earlier.

He glanced down at her. "It figures… I guess Sasuke is no different from every other man on this planet… He wants the one thing he can't have, huh?"

Kira's face burned with the suggestion and she refused to answer.

* * *

The silence between Juugo and Kira prevailed unnaturally as Karin and Suigetsu returned to their bickering. Once more, Sasuke watched them in his usual detached manner. The travel through the day had been monotonous and uneventful. Other than a lack of civilization and a fading forest background, their new camp was unimpressive. A small fire was set up and they lined it. While Juugo kept merely enough distance to avoid physical involvement in the other's quarrels, Kira moved as far as she could get from them.

Juugo shot her an apologetic glance, but she refused to meet his eyes. Instead she watched the soil between her feet. The dirt met an intense examination as her eyes determinedly defined each grain. Juugo stared, regretting their earlier conversation. He mused for a moment, wondering if he should approach her, how best to go about it if he did. Before he could finish the thought, he found a familiar sight.

Kira's gaze whipped around behind her and she deepened her frown. She wasn't sure how long Sasuke had been crouched beside her, but the time didn't matter to her temper.

"What do you think you're doing?" She growled.

Sasuke appeared unphased by her attitude towards him. "You're not going to hang around Juugo anymore?"

"What?" Kira looked appalled for a moment. "N-no! I will… Just not now…" She grimaced and tacked on for good measure. "And that doesn't mean I'll '_hang around_' you instead."

"Never asked you to." He answered matter of factly.

There was an uncomfortable pause as she returned her face to the spreading warmth of the fire. "Alright then. Fair enough." Kira stared at the flames waiting for his presence to leave. Karin and Suigetsu's forms moved in animated argument and from her vantage point, Juugo's face was illuminated. For the first time since their fallout, she met his gaze. He smirked at her, confirming the continued attendance of Sasuke behind her. "Go away." She hissed between clenched teeth.

Silence drifted from him and she only knew he stood as she felt the air at her backside swirl. To her astonishment, he left. Shocked, Kira clambered to check the forest behind her. One sweep around it and the campfire said he was gone.

* * *

_Well.... if you spent the last few minutes reading this, at least do me the favor of reviewing._

**_ReViEw_**

**_You owe it to me after making me waste my life on this._**


	6. Maori

Alright. Here is, a new chappy. Enjoy, if at all possible. Augh. This fic sucks. And you all may find out why too soon.  


* * *

Maori

Sleep had not come easily to Kira, but eventually it arrived. Now, as she opened her eyes, she wondered where it had gone. In its place, the crush of guilt descended. Sasuke hadn't been seen the rest of the night. No one had commented on it, save for Karin. _Of course she would..._ Kira had muttered bitterly to herself. Apparently the group was used to this. Kira was not.

_I shouldn't have ordered him off..._ The thought had driven her to toss in her sleeping bag time and time again. _It wasn't my place... And it wasn't nice, especially after all he's done for me...I think._ Then her wild mind had begun wondering about the string of events since Hebi had picked her up. Sleep finally took her as she tried to decide if she was thankful or scornful for her traveling partners.

As she sat up, the cold air hit her bare forearms and raised retaliatory gooseflesh. _Sasuke... Did he ever come back last night?_ Kira rubbed her eyes nervously and then glanced around.

The scuff of twigs reached her as she dropped her gaze back on the dormant campfire. Sasuke was sitting, cross-legged, and busy resurrecting it. She glared at him. _I should have known better than to worry about him._ In spite of herself, Kira felt soothed by seeing him.

The Uchiha paid her no mind as she cleaned up the sleeping bag. The task was faster than she would have liked, and the rest of Hebi slept on, useless except for their close proximity in case the need of a quick awakening arose. Hesitantly, she took a seat across from him, knees pulled to her chest, as she watched him poke deftly at the twigs.

Only now did she realize there was no fire. Not even embers glowed in the nest. _He's an idiot!_ "You're wasting your time with that..." Kira commented in disgust. "Fires don't light up on their own, and it takes more than some arbitrary jabbing to do the trick."

Whether it was because he was satisfied with the results of his work, or because of Kira's disdain, he tossed the stick he'd been holding on top of the rest. Sasuke stood then, looking down at her carefully for a moment. Kira squirmed under his gaze, but didn't break it. In a completely blasé manner, he stepped back.

"Kira," she jumped when she heard her name. "Move for a moment."

Too shocked by the request to protest right away, she got up and stepped away from the pile of twigs. Before she could verbally assault him again, Sasuke began stringing together a series of hand signs. Taking a deep breath, he released it as a small fireball over the twigs. When he straightened up, the fire was crackling in a content manner.

* * *

The air in Juugo's shadow was noticeably cooler. Kira stayed there, rather uncomfortable as she watched sweat bead on his neck. As they had re-embarked on their journey, Sasuke had made it clear he wanted her just where she was to prevent her from becoming sick and slowing them down.

Karin smirked back at Kira once more as she strutted behind an ignorant Sasuke. The silent argument had been gradually escalating, with Hebi still miraculously unaware. Finally, she could take it no longer. Clenching her fists, Kira leaned forward and stuck her tongue out as soon as she was sure Karin was looking.

Her pass at the redhead went unnoticed, but as Karin moved to flip her off, Sasuke turned suddenly. "That's enough, Karin." He didn't need to be loud to procure a look of shock from her; his delivery carried plenty to make skin crawl.

The group came to a full halt as Karin stamped toward Kira, shaking her finger and pleading with the Uchiha. "She stuck her tongue out at me!"_ The little bitch!_

Suigetsu and Juugo laughed. The taller commented, "That's absurd."

"She's far to scared of your troll-like features to do that," Suigetsu told Karin, not about to miss a chance to poke fun at her.

Sasuke shook his head. "That's enough. I didn't see her do that." He pinned Karin with a icy stare. "Don't make things up just because you're upset. I didn't take you with me because I like hearing a child squabble."

With that curt admonishment, the humor left them collectively and Hebi resumed travel.

Kira trudged on, no longer seeing the scenery. _He... He didn't see me? Unbelievable... Nobody caught me doing that... I... I don't get it._ Her chest clenched. She still didn't know who she was, and that fact came into sharp relief now. Pieces of Itachi's face drifted behind her eyelids as she blinked. _I could be anyone... I could be-_ Pain shot through her spine and she stumbled. Before her legs gave, her small hands gripped Juugo's arm. Kira's vision went black.

* * *

When it returned, Sasuke was holding her wrist gingerly and Hebi was staring. She felt around the dusty ground with her free hand. _Dirt... rock, gravel... Did I actually fall?_ Her fingers brushed his ankle and she realized he was crouched beside her.

"Can you stand?" The question was firm, emotionless with a calculated precision.

"Yes- of course." In reality, she didn't know that. But right now, she only wanted him to release her.

It worked. For a moment. "Get up." Sasuke crossed his arms, waiting impatiently.

Kira did as he told her to, somewhat unsteadily and slowly. The world swam and a dull ache in the core of her back became apparent. It made her weak at the knees again and she felt sick. Before she could fall, the Uchiha had taken hold her arm and shoulder, keeping her upright.

"Get on my back." He was pulling her arms over his shoulders so that he could lift her before she realized was happening.

"I-I can … I can w-walk," The sound of her voice scared her.

Sasuke let her go to stare into her eyes in the unnerving manner he'd made a habit of. "Shut up." And suddenly it was clear he didn't want to do this either. The situation was somehow a necessity.

This time Kira nodded obediently and let him hoist her onto his back. Knowing things were mutually uncomfortable, she relaxed. As they moved and she began to see doubles, she didn't hesitate to curl her fingers into his shirt in an effort to hold onto reality.

* * *

The sun was almost gone from the sky. Kira's weight pressed steadily against Sasuke's back, and he sighed. She was asleep, her face resting against the back of his neck. The warmth of her breath raised his goosebumps. The ache is his chest returned, only recently having become familiar to him. He tensed under Kira, as if ready for an attack.

The first few farms and houses had appeared after his burden had drifted into her private abyss. Now they gave way to what was apparently a shopping district. Hebi was conspicuous with their traveling clothes. Sasuke's first order of business was to get them off the streets.

He openly scanned the area, returning the stares of wary shopkeepers apathetically. One building stood out to him. Lanterns hung from the lips of merchant roofs were slowly coming to life, and lined up as if leading the way to it. The building was tall, the only one large enough to possibly be an inn. Wordlessly he advanced upon it, Hebi following in an unusual silence.

The street itself was noisy. Drunk men could be heard shouting and laughing uproariously in the taverns. And the street held many taverns. As their voices quieted momentarily, women's excited gossip could be caught through the din. Both sounds came an went in waves, each set having their own rhythm in the different establishments. Suigetsu's whistle broke the oppressive quiet that hung over Hebi. A woman with long hair and a short skirt winked and grinned, beckoning him.

The swordsman made to go to her, but Karin grabbed him forcefully. "What the hell are you doing?"

Suigetsu leered back at her, showing all pointed teeth. "Enjoying the finer things in life." Pulling from her grasp, "I don't suppose you would know much about that though..." He laughed openly at his implied meaning.

His laughter ceased with Karin's sharp strike. "We're not staying here!" She stared about uneasily.

"This is a red light district," Juugo voiced her thoughts dryly.

"_Exactly!_" Suigetsu made to depart again and was once more rewarded with a quick smack. "Ouch- ugly bitch!"

Karin wheeled back around to vie for Sasuke's attention. "We aren't staying here... Right, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha didn't turn around, but merely kept towards his destination, Hebi still following like lost dogs. "We are staying just for the night."

A loud whoop came from Suigetsu in the back.

"W-what?" Karin stopped in her tracks, and even Juugo seemed surprised. "But-"

"We don't have time to travel any farther." Sasuke took control without qualms. "All of us will stay together in the inn." Suigetsu replied to decree with a groan.

* * *

Three scarcely clad women waited by the door, smiling and commenting on the group in a feigned suductivity. Karin turned her eyes to the front desk, disgust radiating from her. Another woman waited behind it. She was more covered than the others, but still showing more skin than most shops would have ever allowed. Upon their entrance, she had leaned forward slowly, exposing her cleavage.

Their only pause was as Karin once more pulled Suigetsu from the leering prostitutes. Sasuke and Juugo seemed neither perturbed nor interested, their gait suggesting that the building was indeed nothing more than an inn. As they stopped in front of the receptionist, the woman froze. Shock colored her, and then she glared.

"Thank you for returning that." Her dark eyes flashed something malicious as she came around to the front of the desk with them. "This will more than cover your stay, and any... services... you require." Her hands showed themselves as skeletal and yellow as she reached for Kira.

Sasuke stepped back suddenly, his stance become predatory and protective. "What do you mean?"

All pretense left her now, and the receptionist looked washed out and ominous, rather than attractive. "Maori has been worth much to this establishment, you have our gratitude for returning her."

Sasuke appeared ready to down the woman as she reached for Kira. And then he inexplicably relaxed. And then to Hebi's shock, he let her slide off of his back and he handed her over.

"What are you doing?" Juugo didn't raise his voice, but his urgency was clear.

Suigetsu merely shrugged as another brothel girl carted Kira off and the receptionist returned to her post behind the desk. Karin crossed her arms. _Of course... She _would_ be a prostitute._

"I will expect her in my room before I arrive to it." Sasuke's face was expressionless. "Each one of us will take a separate room."

The sensual way she held herself returned, and with it came a bee-honey sweet tone. "Of course," she drawled. "I am Tsunako; feel free to call on me should you need _anything_ through the night. Your stay is free," Tsunako winked. "Just this time only, though. You've brought us back our best." And with that she sauntered off to grab keys for their rooms.

Juugo and Karin followed the woman in a daze, shocked. Only Suigetsu laughed, loudly announcing to Sasuke that he'd seen this coming.

* * *

True to her duties, Tsunako had managed to have Kira transported to Sasuke's room before she arrived with him at the door. The rest of Hebi had already been deposited at their rooms, much to Karin's horror. Tsunako made a few more playful advances and pretended to fumble with the keys. Sasuke was oblivious to her well-practiced act, his mind still reeling from the scene that had taken place downstairs.

The door opened, and Kira lay on the bed, still unconscious. Tsunako left quickly, realizing she was unwanted. Shutting the door quickly, he crossed the room in a few strides, and stood staring furiously down on her.

"_Wake up,_" he growled. As if sensing his rage, she turned and then came to. "Who are you? Answer me." His voice was quiet as death.

Kira froze, unsure if she was awake or caught in a nightmare. It was the culmination of every fear she'd had. The bed was soft under her and Sasuke's gaze was one of pure hatred. "W-what?"

"Who are you?" He was louder now, his agitation getting the better of him.

Her blank stare was the only answer he got at first. Slowly, she found her voice and courage. _I will not be bullied by him!_ "Where are we?" Kira looked around the bed, holding red faux satin sheets in her hand, her face growing to match it.

Although she hadn't thought it possible, his gaze grew in intensity. "In a whore house." The words dropped from his thin, pale lips like boulders into a bottomless canyon. "_Your_ whore house." And now she felt as if he'd chained her to the bedpost.

"W-what?" She faltered. "M-my... MY whore house?"

Sasuke's face contorted in revulsion, as if he couldn't stand the sight of her. "Don't play dumb. You were recognized by the receptionist." His knuckles were white on his clenched fists.

She jumped to her feet, returning his disgust with her own. "That's stupid!" Kira advanced on him, and to her shock, he backed away, seemingly too repulsed by her to come any closer. "I know for sure, I'd never... I'm not that type of..." The look in his eyes said he disagreed. "_No!_"

"You're a liar... Maori." The name sat in the air between like an illegitimate child.

Kira shook the sound of it from her ears, trying to dispel it from her mind. She disarmed him, suddenly by sinking to her knees, her hands wildly gripping her silky hair and pulling it lithely from her ponytail. "I'm not... I don't think I'm..." Her voice cracked, and Sasuke froze.

The tears spilled over her wrists suddenly, and she was silent and her body shook with sobs. The ache returned in Sasuke's chest.

"I..." His throat was dry and the words strangled. His instincts screamed. The image of Kira's heaving and crumpled figure stayed with him, still horribly before his eyes. He fought tight, twisting grip of dread upon his stomach. "I'm sorry..." One last wild dissent of intuition fought to hold him from the edge, but the admission spilled from his mouth anyway. "It must have been a mistake. I'm sorry." The air felt heavier, and he was sure something had ended, although he could not name it.

Her tears stopped and stared at him in awe.

"I'm sorry, Kira."

Pushing her hair back from her face, she unwittingly gave him a full view of her tear-stained cheeks. The agony he'd glimpsed was gone and replaced with sheer surprise. "You... you apologized to... to _me_..."

The Uchiha became tense, as if he'd been caught in a compromising condition. "Yes." His calculated indifference was abruptly back. "I made a mistake." Despite her expectations, his acceptance of the idea made her feel as though he'd rubbed salt in her wound. "It won't happen again." He sat on the edge of the bed and his previously open demeanor closed itself to her once more.

* * *

Kira kept her eyes closed tight. Her back ached, but the fabric under her body was smooth, although not soft, and most definitely not a forest floor. Pieces of the argument with Sasuke came flooding back. Shuddering, Kira sat up. A quick survey of the room revealed Sasuke seated on the floor in a corner behind the door. His eyes looked lively and penetrating as ever. _Did he sleep at all?_ His clothes and manner were pristine, as though he existed on a level of his own, untouchable by the exhausting and tussling forces that pervaded over normal beings.

His black gaze was fixed on her.

Kira got out of the bed slowly, not sure if she would simply sit back upon the mattress or approach him. She wanted to ask him all the silly questions that floated through her mind regularly. How did he stay so clean? Did he even have sweat glands? Did his father have hair that grew just like Sasuke's did, and never moved or became mussed? Did he ever eat, or was the fire in his eyes the only nourishment he needed? And then the moment with Karin in the forest came back to her. Suddenly, Kira knew what she wanted to ask.

"Sasuke..." He did not turn to her address, for he had been watching her carefully. The morning light was coming through the poorly shuttered window and illuminating her from behind. It added to the slim grace she didn't seem to know she possessed. Her voice broke his reveries. "Did you really not see me?"

He drew his stare to her face, seeing disconcertment there. "What are you talking about?"

Her mouth drew itself and she sat back down. "You... You didn't see me stick my tongue out at Karin?"

"Hn." Now he stood, his frown was one of irritation. "No." Then, as his indifference returned, he added, "Even so, I wouldn't have said anything against it."

Kira smirked, catching his version of a joke. And then her previous perturbment returned. "You really didn't see anything?"

"No." Sasuke was quiet, his expression over her contemplative. "I didn't see you move."

Her anxiety over this played clearly over her features, and while Sasuke felt a similar unsettlement at her new-found powers, he did not show it.

_She's more dangerous than she looks... I've been right to keep a close eye on her._ Tsunako's decrepit hand reaching for Kira flashed through his mind. He pushed the vision away. _The woman might have been right... Kira could be-_ Sasuke stopped himself, wanting to go no farther with the thought.

* * *

Here it is. This is the first update in like 2 years. I hope it's not too awful. I was only recently ressurected, and worked on Redemption In Your Eyes first.

**_PlEaSe ReViEw_**


	7. Enemies

_Alright. The story is about to change tone. I've warned you all several times. This is a bad fic to be reading! That means I don't want any flames at the end of the story. I started out with full intention to give you what you will receive._

_Dedicated to 'Nothing and Everything' by Red  
_

* * *

Enemies

Hebi, for the most part, was unconcerned with the chaos they left in their wake. Tsunako's voice rang out behind them, snarling and growling about the group who'd taken Maori. Kira cringed as she heard the name. Silently, she thanked Juugo with her eyes for the name he'd given her. He smiled over his shoulder in reply, but something about it struck her as forced. _It must be my imagination... I'm getting paranoid._

Sasuke was the first to melt into the shadows of the forest outside the town, and one by one his brood did the same. As soon as they were out of sight, the Uchiha brought them to a halt. Kira was ready to follow the group's lead and have a seat, when Karin stalked toward her.

Rage played across her features, her glasses were horribly transparent, showing Kira the hate blazing in her eyes. "_You..." _the word was a feral sound from the back of her throat.

Kira stepped back, too shocked to run. Fear made her vision hazy for a moment. _Since Sasuke insists on interfering so often, now would be a good time for him to do so..._ She looked to him for the first time since joining the group. His gaze was penetrating and calm. _Useless! Just when I need him to-!_

Juugo yelled something, but Kira didn't catch what he said. She was preoccupied with Karin's fist. The first punch threw her, and then her instincts took over. Kira rolled expertly and caught the other's ankle, using it to throw her forcefully onto her back. The redhead's gasp reached her and barely registered with her as she pinned Karin. Pain shot through her elbow, and she ignored it, no longer thinking, but running on full muscle memory.

"Enough, you won," hot breath pressed on her ear, and Kira's arm seemed to move on its own, her fist trying to break Karin's nose. Fortunately, whatever was causing her pain was restraining her as well. "Stop Kira."

Reason finally began to return to her. Karin was breathing hard. Suigetsu was clapping. Juugo was saying something. Only Sasuke was silent. Kira relaxed, backing off and realizing it was him who'd kept her from permanently injuring the other woman.

As she stood, Karin sat up in a labored manner. Her hand glowed briefly over her ribs. _Did... Did I break one of her ribs?_ The air was dense and immobile as Kira tried to breath. Her first instinct was to apologize. However, she held her tongue as Karin gave her another look of pure venom.

"You _bitch!_" She breathed, her fingers digging into her sore side. "This is_ not _over..."

"I'm afraid it is over." Kira almost jumped. Somehow she'd forgotten Sasuke was still beside her. His hand on her right arm had slackened and no longer hurt. His touch was soft, precise. "I let you have your try at defeating her. You lost. It's over." Now he turned his unnerving gaze upon Kira.

His eyes were black and flames danced in them. She got the message. Her physical fight with Karin was over, but he was not through with her. Sasuke's examination of her would merely be resumed at a later time.

Karin was sputtering savagely and interjecting the sound with insults as she stood. A renewed sense of apprehension settled over the traveling party. This time Sasuke kept a firm hold on her as they walked, his fingers tight around her elbow.

* * *

Suigetsu had made it loud and clear; he was upset that were once more making the forest floor their beds. Camp was set up quickly; it was a well-worn routine now that Kira seemed to be fully integrated with their group. It seemed that her fight with Karin had been some kind of final initiation, and she had passed. The group laid down into sleeping bags. They were asleep quickly, knowing they would rise with the dawn.

* * *

Sunlight was breaking onto the eastern horizon, but there was hardly enough to light the celestial being's own corner of the sky. Hebi's piece of the heavens was still gray. Kira sat up. The fire was dwindling, and the chill of the night was still thick in the air, as would be expected for the next few hours.

Steeling herself against the bite of the air, Kira crawled from the sleeping bag to sit by the lightly breathing fire. She set down by it. Reaching into it carefully, she decided she would test her speed. Her hand moved faster than even her own eye could follow. Almost as if she'd willed it there, one of the smoldering sticks rested in her palm. Shivering, she cast off the wet, icy fear coiling in her belly.

She cupped her hand around the glowing end and blew gently upon it, hoping to coax a full flame with which to reanimate the embers. The stick was uncooperative. It's glow damped with her initial breath, and then barely climbed back to its previous warmth. _Maybe my breath is too wet...?_ Kira waved the fingers of her protective hand, suspecting that the forest air might better induce the flames. Instead, it flared briefly, and then went out. "Damn it...!"

The heat of another nearby body brushed her back, and she turned to see Karin kneel next to her. Kira became rigid. It was too dark at first to see the redhead's expression. Nimbly, she snatched Kira's twig and used it to turn the fire over. As she moved the top layer of twigs back, the smoldering heart of the fire blushed crimson. The cold disdain on Karin's face showed, and was sharpened by the harsh light as flames rose.

Bottom lip clenched between her teeth, Kira kept her eye trained on the pyre. _What am I supposed to do? Does she want to talk?_ Karin's continued silence was daunting.

"No matter what Sasuke says..." Kira jumped upon hearing the other's monotone. "This is not over..."

It was a moment before the threat sank in. It inflamed the smaller girl, and the smallest bit of anger overcame her fear. "No, he's right. It's over." Hearing her voice hold in strength, she found the courage to meet Karin's gaze. "I beat you. No matter what you do... we both know, I'm stronger." The stripped down truth of the earlier fight caught them both off guard as it was put into words for the first time.

Karin recovered as Kira broke their staring match to return to surveying the fire. "No... There's more to it." Her shoulders tensed in the firelight, and Karin saw that she was getting through, despite Kira's careful mask of apathetic fortitude. "You're an outsider. You are, not in body, but in heart...weak. The stay at the inn made that clear." As if her chin had been grabbed, Kira gave Karin a full view of her white face. "You may have managed to seduce Sasuke into protecting you... But you've made enemies of the rest of us."

The breath left her chest, and Kira wondered if she had audibly gasped as Karin had when she'd hit the ground. She wanted to tell the other woman that Juugo wasn't her enemy. And if Karin insisted on dividing them, Suigetsu wasn't anyone's ally or opponent. And if it was as Karin had said, Sasuke would take her hypothetical side. The Uchiha was the group's leader; he carried an inordinate amount of clout. No one would stand against him, if Karin's beliefs were to be none of these arguments left her throat. '_You've made enemies of the rest of us...'_ The bright light of dawn was towering over them, the waking sounds of the two men reached them. Sasuke was absent, as usual. Karin stood, walking away and leaving Kira to writhe in her own thoughts.

* * *

Their pace was quicker than usual. There had been no chance to gather information in the last town after the brothel incident. Sasuke's impatience to find and finish his elder brother was a palpable force, constantly compelling them onward. The preoccupation had even served to keep his disarming stares from Kira. She took the chance to hide in Juugo's familiar shadow.

They walked together in silence the first day through. It wasn't until the sun was high on their second day out again that Kira seemed to find her voice. _'There's more to it...You're an outsider...'_ She shivered despite the heat of the daytime landscape.

"Juugo...?" He turned at her address, but made no reply. She almost stopped cold, not used to his apathy. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Juugo didn't answer right away, thinking over his words. "Do...," he paused, taking a calming breath, "Do you really remember nothing but Itachi's face?"

_This is a trust issue...? Still? Even after all this time...!_ Kira grit her teeth, feeling the forceful pain of it into her jaw. "Yes." She told him harshly, thinking she'd left no room for argument.

The man beside her appeared to struggle with himself, but still kept pace with the unaware group easily. "Then..." The fight ended and he settled into his decision like stone. "I think you should leave."

Her first instinct was to yell, to exclaim and disbelieve her ears. _You're an outsider..._ The words rang painfully true in her ears. "Why?" A vicious calm colored her and her senses heightened. "Why should I leave, Juugo-san?" Her pitch had dropped and her gaze was unwavering.

The abrupt change in her demeanor visibly threw him, to her mild satisfaction. Once more, an inner battled waged, and the victor took expedient control. "You're a distraction," he spoke fast, quietly, "We trust Sasuke, we will help him in any way we can to defeat Itachi. After what happened in the inn, and with your memories considered, it would be best if you... disappeared. You're connected to Itachi for sure, but you don't have the information Sasuke needs. You're a distraction."

As he looked down to her, he expected to her blanch, maybe to cry or protest. Instead, Kira's eyes were alight, her soft face suddenly hard and unforgiving. "I see... It is as Karin told me then." Before Juugo could question or argue her comment, she stalked off to stand beside Sasuke.

The Uchiha himself, did not give any sign of noticing what had gone on. However, Karin and Suigetsu had picked up on the furtive clash. The redhead balked as Kira unabashedly approached Sasuke and Suigetsu frowned slightly, shaking his head.

Kira wondered if she was possessed. _What the hell am I doing?_ She could feel the hostile stares at her back. An alien part of herself was awakened. Her face moved almost of its own accord. She cast a cynical smile over her shoulder. Juugo's mouth dropped as she blatantly shunned his advice.

A line had been crossed. The air within the group became dense and heavy. Even Sasuke could no longer ignore the situation as minor quarreling. Hebi came to a halt.

"You..." Juugo's voice deepened and became something guttural. "I will enjoy tearing you to pieces!"

"Sasuke!" Karin wheeled about, seeing the Uchiha activate his sharingan.

A leer pulled at Kira's lips, and her hand rose like a puppet's beckoning Juugo as the transformation began. _N-no! This can't be happening!_ Her mind sloshed against her body like water in a jug. Suigetsu caught the exchange and froze in disbelief. The monster in Juugo took one lumbering step forward, and the group tensed. Except for Kira. She took a lithe step in return, still showing her teeth in a horrific grin.

"Juugo- look at me," Sasuke's voice was commanding, and the other had no thought of disobedience. One connection of their gazes was enough to put him down. The large man collapsed to his knees as the transformation reversed itself. Kira remained standing, feeling something equally as wretched fall back into her inner abyss.

"Oh my god..." She didn't realize she spoke the words aloud and visibly swayed. "What have I done?" Sasuke moved to catch her as she fainted once more.

Suigetsu was helping Juugo up, and Karin was standing in the dead space at the center of the group. As he had so many times before, Sasuke arranged Kira on his back.

It was Karin who stabbed the living, twisting silence. "She... Maori has to go..."

Sasuke stared back at Hebi. Their eyes told him they agreed. The decision was nearly unanimous. The Uchiha thought he might be surprised to hear the words he knew he would speak. Rather than his expectation meeting fruition, calm resignation sat on his chest. "No. Kira will stay."

He didn't wait to see their reactions. The girl's weight on his back was solid, unyielding in any and every respect as he continued into the distance towards his goal. His palms fit well under her knees and her breathing was shallow against his neck. _Who are you?_ The thought was merciless and unrelenting.

* * *

_The formatting changes that pop up for no reason between open office and the doc manager are pissing me off. I don't want to have to reread each chapter three times for random typos that didn't exist before it was uploaded or freaky page breaks. I'm about to have an aneurysm._

_I hope the sudden twist wasn't too much for you. Honestly, this was all preplanned. I have the nest two chapters floating in my head. After that, it should start to wrap up quickly. I'm usually very wrong about gauging my fics as far as length, but I think we've hit the halfway point._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw!**  
_


	8. The Snake

_I had some posting problems. They are now... not remedied, but... workable. Here you go. _

* * *

The Snake

_Uchiha Sasuke does not make the same mistake twice..._ Kira thought ruefully. Three days had gone by in a horribly tense way. Sasuke's right hand, which now seemed to be attached to her elbow during all waking hours, had done nothing to ease Hebi's collective hostility. Their enraged stares continued to burned on her back.

It occurred to her that she might slap Sasuke and simply run from the group.

As the idea happened into her head, Kira peered at him blatantly. Her assumption had been that he would be keeping a careful eye on their surroundings. And it didn't matter if she offended the rest of the group with her ogling. _They hate me about as much as anyone can hate another object anyway,_ was the refrain in her darkened mind.

Her breath caught, and she hoped the rest of Hebi had not heard her gasp aloud. For less then a full second, their gazes had connected. _He was watching me..._ The realization sent a shiver down her spine. Vaguely, she recognized his ingenuity for doing it from the corners of his eyes. _He didn't want the rest of them to know..._

Kira threw her scrutiny to the beaten, dusty path. Her heart hammered against her ribs. Her hand itched to slap him. His thin, muscled fingers felt like shackles on her arm. She slid her stare back to him, in the same sly manner he'd used to study her.

The profile of his face was sharp. His bottomless, onyx eyes were now where she'd originally expected them. His skin was pale;smooth. None of his strong, slender features were less than icy perfection. The expression on his face was something between a practiced apathy and defiance. It was the same one a guilty child would wear when they stubbornly held onto a facade of innocence in the frightening limelight of an authority figure.

Another shiver crawled down her spine. It gripped her between the vertebrae of her back and slid in and out of her spinal column, as if her fear was amused by the construct of her body.

They stopped as soon as the town was visible. Sasuke turned to his now divided hounds. Their eyes were burning as they waited on him. The soft chill of the forest shade did little against Hebi's quiet fire. Kira shrank, inwardly terrified. If the Uchiha felt the same, he gave no sign of it.

"Karin, take the North; Suigetsu and Juugo, the East and West respectively." These were orders, and would fall into immediate effect at the village gate. "I will meet you at the hotel."

Karin's only response to this was to glower at Kira in the most passively vengeful manner she could, while still under Sasuke's watchful eyes. His hand never left her arm. _How do they always know which hotel he's talking about when he never tells them?_ The thought was originally humorous, but now she barely hid her blanch. _'You're an outsider...'_ The words echoed in Kira's being with new found cruelty.

* * *

The wooden fortifications of the village rose up in front of them too soon. It seemed that the group dispersed too hastily. Left only with the parting looks of disconcertment from the others, Kira became wooden in Sasuke's heavy hold. The walk to the predetermined hotel was a blur. She was dizzy with dread, but choked it back. _I don't want him to see my weakness... I can't let him see me break!_

And then the hotel loomed over them, all it's shiny, outer white paint on display. Sasuke led her in, still fastened to her elbow. Cool air was exuded from the glass-paneled doors as they entered. _It was hot outside..._ Kira realized in a distracted manner. She stumbled in an almost imperceptible way as they halted at the receptionist's desk. Her eyes fixed themselves on Sasuke's ivory hand. He pulled some coins from an obscured pocket. The coins glinted as though they were laughing; laughing in joy at their sudden freedom, laughing in mockery at Kira's captivity. _Everything he does is better... Flashier, more graceful, more __assiduous, more adept..._ The urge to slap him made her fingers curl slightly.

Now it was a hallway he was dragging her through. _As if I'm some tedious piece of his dominion..._ Somewhere in the back her mind she knew she was being silly, melodramatic. It was as though the shafts of light through the hall windows had trapped her in some acrimonious enchantment.

Again, his sudden stop nearly threw her. Sasuke didn't fiddle with the key, she noticed. He slid it into the lock gracefully, as the receptionist might have. Finally, his fingers relaxed, and his palm fell from her arm.

Kira walked into the spacious room, struck by it's niceties. The world around her had suddenly lost it's unsubstantial feel. She turned on him as he relocked the door.

The Uchiha sighed, seeing her bewilderment. "It will pass..." She gave him an incredulous, accusing look. "The effects of the sharingan don't last long after the initial technique is removed."

"Sharingan?" Her exclamation was ear-splitting next to his reserved tone. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Got us a free room." Sasuke sat down comfortably in a chair. It had been set in the corner more for decoration, rather than anything practical. It was a moment before he noticed her agape mouth and wide eyes. "I didn't intentionally use it on you... You were just in range." His words should have been defensive, but he delivered them unapologetically, almost appearing bored.

"B-but! I saw coins in your hand," Kira took a step towards him, and then though better of it. "That's thievery!"

Sasuke glared at her, clearly more annoyed at her outburst, as opposed to its contents. "It won't matter tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that." His apathy returned after he finished with another half-hearted defense. "Kira, sit down..."

She obeyed before thinking. _I wonder if he talks to people like that on purpose or if he's just like that..._ Kira glared at him sullenly, ashamed of her obedience. _I bet he's just this way._

The Uchiha was unconcerned with her anger. His eyes were directed out the window, presumably into the garden below. Kira took another brief moment to study him. The cut of his chin and set of his eyes called up the image in her mind that seemed to cause so many problems. _Itachi..._ She savored the name, like an ill-gotten trophy.

His penetrating stare was back on her. "What about him?"

Only now did she realized she'd spoken aloud. _I've got to stop doing that._ Kira turned to meet his gaze. "I guess, I was just wondering... He's your brother... and Juugo said you wanted to defeat him..." She watched him tense and felt her power. "Seems like an interesting back story." He was livid now, his rage setting the air on fire. She didn't care. _Why was I ever so scared of him?_ "You going to tell me, or what?" Her casual tone pulled him from his chair.

Sasuke stood; his full height was menacing. Kira bit back the regret of her words. The room was no longer comfortably warm, but cold as ice. "The back story..." he snarled, "Is that he slaughtered my family like dogs. The 'back story' _is_ that he left me alive... And I will make him regret it with every ounce of whatever it is that he tries to pass off as a heart."

His sharingan was activated. Kira stood up to back away; her fear came back suddenly, washing over her like a tsunami. Then she was dizzy. The room was fading, spinning, evaporating; she couldn't tell which. Abruptly the sensation was gone. She grabbed the nearest window sill, digging her fingers into it until they ached.

Her breathe had left at some point through the exchange, and it returned slowly. "I... I'm very sorry..." The apology tumbled from her lips and she thought she might cry again. _I can't do that right now...!_ Kira chewed her cheek and her eyes burned. _Thank God his back is to me..._ "I would never have said those things if I knew."

She could hear him shift and turn back around, but she didn't leave the window. She expected him to apologize in return, for having used his kekkai genkai on her once more. "It's over. Now you know..." His voice was cold, and for the first time she wondered if it was an act. If everything was an act. The sun was mild on her face, but she shuddered anyway. "Kira..."

She turned to face him at the address. He was standing close, possibly too close. She could feel his body heat in the space between them. "Yes?" The desire to back away was clawing in her stomach, but she couldn't give in with a wall at her rear.

He reached into his invisible pockets. This time his eyes were the deep black she'd felt bore into her so many times. The mysterious pockets were as real and unbelievable as they had been at the front desk. He pulled a small scroll from them. "Take this." There was moment of profound silence as he wrapped her fingers around the white roll. There was an ink snake in the space of the label. It was about as detailed as a child's, but the single line was strong and done with the precision of an artist. Once more he delved into the pockets. Now his hands returned with a vial.

Kira gasped. "What is that?" Her voice didn't tremble and give her away.

"My blood," he replied casually.

"_What?_ Please tell me I misheard you..." She pulled her eyes from the deceptively simple scroll to stare at him.

"It's my blood... in case you need to use the scroll."

It came together for her now. _A summoning... for him specifically._ Taking the vial almost defiantly, she looked back into his face. "Why me?"

His steps were silent as he backed away, not breaking their stare. "If the snake fades before I come back, use it."

Kira didn't think to stop him as he left. She stared back down at the scroll. Her body ached to shudder once more, and she repressed the compulsion. Mechanically, she laid on the bed. The vial was still warm; her stomach turned. _It _was_ in his pocket..._ The thought was easier to deal with than the idea that it might be fresh.

She sat up again, with the express purpose of setting the items on the nightstand. One more second holding them, and she believed she might scream. It was in that brief moment she saw them glint on the table beside the door.

Sasuke had left the door unlocked and the keys behind.

* * *

"Sempai! Sempai!" Tobi trotted around in Deidara's periphery, commenting in a shrill manner on the landscape. "Aren't the flowers on this plant pretty?" He took the plant gently in his hand, leaning over and making a sweeping motion to accent it.

The other groaned. "Tobi! That one's poisonous, hn!"

"Aiieee!" Deidara gripped his ears as the masked man dropped the leaves he'd taken up and ran to wipe his hands on the nearest tree.

The blonde Akatsuki came to a sudden stop. "Tobi- shut the hell up!" He put a hand out for emphasis and then turned to survey the forest behind them. The village they'd been leaving peered at them from over the tree tops. "Come out, hm!"

Tobi froze. " What are you talking about, sempai? I'm not hiding!"

"For the love of-!" He wheeled around on his partner. "I told you you to _shut the hell up_, yeah!" Chakra prickled on back the blonde's neck. Facing it, he met the obsidian gaze of the younger Uchiha. "What do you want, hm?" The question was careless, unwanting for confidence.

The shriek of Sasuke's blade leaving its sheath temporarily distracted them as he activated his sharingan. Deidara took a wary step back as the edge of the steel pointed at his chest glinted in the high sun.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He advanced in return to the Akatsuki's retreat. "I can see by your cloaks that you are part of Akatsuki."

"He knew who we are- He's very smart, Sempai! We'd better be careful!" Tobi whimpered and hugged himself.

"Tell me where Uchiha Itachi is, or I will kill you."

Deidara grinned. "Very concise, hm." Tucking his hands into his pockets, he paused thoughtfully. "This is a wonderful opportunity, yeah... I only hope Itachi is not too upset when he finds out I killed his brother. Hm!"

Tobi squawked as the other threw up his hands from his pouches. Several birds flew from his hands, like doves from the sleeves of a magician. The action was fast. The birds dive bombed Sasuke. He dodged promptly.

"Wow, sempai!" Tobi clapped. "That was amazing! Itachi's brother dodged those like he'd seen them coming!

"Shut the hell up, Tobi! And get out of my way, yeah!" Deidara set out another set of birds. He knelt as they attacked and released a swarm of ivory spiders.

* * *

_Well... If you've noticed, the tone of the story, especially how I'm writing about Kira as changed. Things are picking up. There will be a few more key scenes and then I'll conclude it. Hebi is now divided, Kira and Sasuke's characters are growing, and the first real fight has broken out. This will also tell you where we are in respect to the canon story._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


End file.
